¿Eso es un títere?
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [One-shot] Post-manga. Había días de días. Soleados, nublados, lluviosos, con grandes tormentas, felices, tristes, distantes, melancólicos. Ese día en especial era extraño; Inuyasha no sabía cómo definirlo. Inicialmente pensó que se trataba de esos días; cuando su mujer era intensa y lo mandaba a tragar tierra por cualquier cosa. Pero al acercarse no notó algún olor extraño...


**¿Eso es un títere?**

* * *

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren.

Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

 **Pareja:** Inuyasha &Kagome

* * *

 **One-shot**

Había días de días. Soleados, nublados, lluviosos, con grandes tormentas, felices, tristes, distantes, melancólicos. Ese día en especial era extraño; Inuyasha no sabía cómo definirlo. Inicialmente pensó que se trataba de _esos días;_ cuando su mujer era intensa y lo mandaba a tragar tierra por cualquier cosa. Pero al acercarse no notó algún olor extraño y al romper la loza, no fue mandado al suelo. Por tanto, se había dedicado a seguir a Kagome, silenciosamente, por todo lado. A veces la oía suspirar, en ocasiones los ojos se tornaban rojos debido a las ganas de llorar, y luego simplemente su mente ya no estaba presente.

 _¿Qué le pasaba a su mujer?_

Puso mucho empeño y valor en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él, el gran Inuyasha, decidía dejar su caza y trabajos en otras aldeas, para entender a la sacerdotisa Kagome. Si antes le hubieran dicho algo similar, probablemente esa persona o demonio no viviría para verlo. Apretó la tela entre sus garras y se acercó a la mujer que pretendía cocinar – pues ni siquiera había encendido el fuego de la fogata.

—¿Qué tanto suspiras? — preguntó con una voz más grave e infantil acercando el pedazo de tela por el hombro derecho de su mujer.

Kagome perdió concentración en lo que pensaba, y miró con el ceño fruncido lo que permanecía encima de su hombro. Luego soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso, Inuyasha? —preguntó la joven volteándolo a ver,

—Pues… — continuó con el mismo tono de voz, solo que al sentirse observado por los ojos chocolates, se sonrojó. — ¿Qué soy? —preguntó, cubriéndose la cara y moviendo el pedazo de tela.

—¿Eso es un títere? — cuestionó la mujer, tocando la tela que cubría las garras de Inuyasha.

—Su-su-supongo — contestó, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba. En lo que llevaba del día, esta era la primera vez que Kagome le prestaba atención y lo tocaba con tanta confianza.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre? —siguió preguntando la sacerdotisa, con una sonrisa y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Keh! ¿Cómo voy a saber su nombre? —respondió Inuyasha con un tono molesto, pero se sintió terrible al oler la sal que empezaba a desprender su mujer.

Kagome se aferró a la mano masculina buscando apoyo, e Inuyasha la atrajo a su pecho, refugiándola entre sus brazos. De verdad que deseaba entender lo que pasaba en la vida de Kagome; sin embargo, le era tan difícil. No sabía si era porque ella venía de otra época o porque él necesitaba que le explicaran todo con palitos. El llanto aumentó, y el dolor en el corazón masculino igual; le molestaba tanto ver a una mujer llorar y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó algo frustrado. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. —respondió, mientras se aferraba al pecho del joven y le impedía ver su rostro.

—¡Keh! Si fuera nada, no estarías llorando. —argumentó separándola de si, y tomando su mano, la sacó de la cabaña.

—¿Por qué salimos?

—¿Puedes ver algo en el cielo?

—¿Eh? — no entendía lo que le preguntaban, pero al ver la mirada seria de mitad-demonio, decidió ver al cielo. — La luna.

—¿Y algo más?

—No, realmente. — se sentía impaciente y confundida al no saber a donde los llevarían aquellas preguntas.

—¿Ni las estrellas?

Ella volvió a mirar, pero simplemente negó.

—Así como tus lágrimas te impiden ver las estrellas… —comenzó a hablar nervioso, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de la joven. — A mí me impiden ver tus brillantes ojos.

Kagome, dejó de llorar de repente y un color rojo cubrió sus mejillas antes pálidas.

—Lo siento… —murmuró avergonzada.

Inuyasha la volvió a abrazar, pero en está ocasión había un sentimiento cálido y lleno de bienestar. La brisa del verano los envolvió con suavidad y el sonar de las hojas le brindaban una melodía reconfortante. Se quedaron un largo tiempo en el exterior sin moverse.

—He estado llorando… — Kagome dudaba sobre lo que iba a decir; sin embargo, con más coraje quiso contarle a su esposo. — Porque hace un año la anciana Kaede murió. — Inuyasha escuchó atentamente lo que la sacerdotisa decía. — Pensé en que, por esta época, mi abuelo también ha podido llegar a alcanzar el mismo destino que ella y yo no pude despedirme adecuadamente.

Lo que había iniciado siendo un día extraño, se volvía cada vez más claro para Inuyasha. Ese día era triste y melancólico. Ante esas situaciones él sabía que lo mejor era escuchar a Kagome y abrazarla hasta que quedará dormida. Su corazón era tan frágil, pero a la vez tan tierno y hermoso. Un corazón que albergaba tanto amor para él y para el mundo.

No supo que decir, pero con las palmadas sobre la espalda femenina se trasmitió todo el apoyo y ánimo. Él estaría siempre para ella.

—Gracias. — dijo Kagome sonriendo por fin con tranquilidad, mientras el aroma masculino de Inuyasha la envolvía y la hacía caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

¿Tomates? ¿Flores? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Favs? ¿Reviews?

Esta historia corta contiene 831 palabra. Tardé un tiempo en terminarla pues, a pesar de tener la idea, no sabía como llevarla sin perder la personalidad de Inuyasha. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, que la lectura fuese agradable y fácil de llevar. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado review, me han agregado a favoritos y a quienes me han empezado a seguir!

En cualquier caso, por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo pasarme por el fandom y leer las historias que han subido; sin embargo, si alguien desea que lea una historia, con mucho gusto me puede decir y me pasaré.

Matta ne!

Vanu-chan

19/04/17


End file.
